The development of steering axle railway trucks for powered vehicles such as locomotives has been complicated by the problems of providing axle interconnecting and load transmitting linkages in the space available within powered locomotive trucks. The manner in which the axles should be interconnected in order to provide the most desirable operating conditions and curving efficiency has also been a matter for consideration.